Shut You Up
by Eriesha
Summary: Natsume,' Mikan said, 'will it affect our friendship if I shut you up' 2nd fic, 1st one shot.


_**Shut You Up**_

_Will it affect our friendship if I shut you up?_

_- - - - - -_

_ErieshaForFiera_

_- - - - - -_

_A Oneshot_

"Natsume… I need your help."

Currently sitting under the many cherry blossom trees of the Alice Academy, Natsume Hyuuga, a boy with 17 years of age, averted his gaze from the manga he was holding and gave a callous look at Mikan Sakura.

She fidgeted, as if nervous, and looked at the crimson-eyed boy anxiously. Natsume observed her. Indeed, Mikan Sakura has grown up.

She ditched the pig-tails long ago and simply let her hair down. For 6 years, she had let it grow, and now, her auburn hair was as long as her waist, with simple Tangerine clips holding her bangs. Mikan was 16.

Natsume raised his left eyebrow at her, and returned his gaze to the manga he was so engrossed on.

Mikan huffed and grabbed the comic book from the fire-wielder's hands.

"Onegai!"

With pleading olive eyes, she neared Natsume until her face was only inches away from his face.

"Onegai!"

Flustered, the kuro-neko looked away from her flawless face, tinges of cherry red visible on his pale cheeks… of course, unnoticed by the ever-dense Mikan Sakura.

"Will you Natsume?"

Finally yielding, Natsume Hyuuga replied a small "Hn,"

Taking his stoic answer as a yes, Mikan yelped with joy and sat down beside him, his manga on her lap.

Sighing, Natsume finally decided to talk to her.

"What's on your pea-sized brain, polka?"

Ignoring his comment, she sighed heavily and starred into his never-ending crimson eyes.

"Hotaru's black-mailing Ruka."

Natsume rolled his eyes. That was all? After she so successfully made him blush?

"Yeah, and the sun rises everyday."

Mikan glared at him.

"I wasn't finished yet! Anyway, yesterday, Ruka caught up on me and… he was in a bad mood."

Natsume raised another eyebrow at her. And?

"He… he… black-mailed me."

If possible, Natsume's eyebrows rose even higher. Okay, that was just whack. It's either all the black-mailing Ruka has gone through finally reached his brain or he was just really, really, really, really pissed off.

Which happens only once in a blue moon.

"He told me that Hotaru finally said that she would stop black-mailing him."

Wait, isn't that supposed to be good news?

"Polka, your pea-sized brain could only go so far. Why would Ruka be so mad about that?"

Mikan gulped and avoided his gaze, finding the manga on her lap the most interesting thing around at the moment.

"Uhm… You see…"

Mikan started blushing now.

"Well... uhm… it's because…"

Natsume found all of her stuttering annoying. He held up his palm and conjured up a flame.

"Spill or I turn you to ashes."

Mikan gulped and inhaled.

"WillitaffectourfriendshipifIshutyouup,Natsume?"

Mikan said it all in one breath.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. (again)

"I'm afraid gibberish is a language only idiots understand… baka."

Mikan gulped again and inhaled… exhaled… inhaled… exhaled…

The stress mark on Natsume's forehead increased in size.

"Spill it, baka!"

"I said…" Mikan began.

"Will it… Will it… Will it affect our friendship if…"

The flame on Natsume's palm cackled.

"_If?"_

Mikan gulped again… "…If I shut you up?"

What the heck? That was it? And was it that supposed to mean?

"What the heck?"

Mikan looked up at him, her olive eyes pleading.

"Natsume, you _have _to help me! Ruka said that Hotaru said that she'll stop black-mailing him if _I _shut you up!"

Natsume scoffed at her. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He grabbed the manga from her lap and opened it.

"Please Natsume, just answer my question! Will it affect our friendship if I shut you up?"

Natsume glared at her. "Shut _me_ up?! You're the one who's blabbering like an idiot! No, wait… you already are one!"

Mikan huffed and looked at him with pleading olive eyes.

"_Please _Natsume! Will it affect our friendship if I shut you up?"

Finding her annoying and wanting nothing more than to be left alone, Natsume finally answered what every other negative person would answer her.

"No."

Mikan's eyes brightened.

"Really? It won't?"

"Hn."

Grabbing the manga from Natsume for the second time that day, Mikan neared him…

Causing Natsume to stumble back, he was now lying on the grass, with Mikan on top of him... in a very… -Ehem- _suggestive_ position.

With his face a bright cherry red, Natsume stuttered,

"Wh- What are you doing!?"

Mikan smiled down at him and, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, answered him.

"Shutting you up!"

And with that, she promptly dipped down and…

…_kissed _him.

To say that Natsume was shocked would be the biggest understatement of the year.

Apparently, Natsume gets over being shocked easily.

Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, he kissed her back… hungrily.

Her lips were so soft… Natsume tasted the lip gloss she was wearing as his hands slid up to the back of her neck.

Gasping for air, Mikan finally broke the kiss. Blushing furiously, she looked down on Natsume who had a sheepish expression on, his face a bright red.

"Uhm… Natsume?"

Breaking out of his stupor, Natsume looked up at her, his eyes hiding confusion.

"Why did you say 'shut you up' if _that _was what you meant?"

Mikan flinched a bit…

"You see, Hotaru said that I… Should… I…"

Mikan was blushing like a tomato.

"Uhm… Natsume… I've liked you for a long time now…"

Natsume's crimson eyes widened.

"… and… Hotaru said that I should… you know… shut you up… to know if you liked me back… and if you didn't I wouldn't want it to affect our friendship… You're really important to me Natsume…"

Her eyes held regret and sadness… So much for their 6 year long friendship.

No longer able to take it, Mikan tried to stand up and just run away from him, go in her room and cry her eyes out…

…But she couldn't, Natsume was preventing her from escaping his tight embrace.

Mikan looked down on him, shocked… only to find Natsume smirking up at her.

"Natsume… please… I'm sorry… Just let me go, I—"

"Polka Dots… I'm shutting you up."

And with that, Natsume Hyuuga pushed the back of Mikan Sakura's head and had a lip lock with her.

_**-END-**_

- - - - - -

It just came to me… this is my first time in writing a one-shot… And this is also my second fic, the first one was GOTHS… I'll be updating that either tonight or tomorrow… or the next day… or the day after that… or—

I'll shut up now.

Soooooo… please leave a comment or something…

_**ErieshaForFiera**_

_**Please Review?**_


End file.
